One and Only
by dariecanary
Summary: This takes place after the eventful (and much anticipated) last episode of Gossip Girl "New York I Love You, XOXO." An unexpected couple emerges as glimpses of post-episode drama surfaces. Who stayed together? Who broke up? Who stays true to their "one and only"?
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Couple

Dan gently pulls Georgina into the room as the munching at the table stops. Forks fall on white glass plates and mouths fall open revealing half-chewed food. "G-g-g-georrr-gina. Georgina! Hello!" smiles Rufus as he welcomes Miss Sparks in the van der Woodsen home. Two empty seats lie directly in front of Jenny and Damien. "Congratulations!" exclaim Jenny as they hesitantly take their seats. At the exact moment a door slams open. "Dan! Georgina! Welcome hooooooommmeeee! After all, this IS going to be your home too, right?" Serena stumbles out of her bedroom with a sheer men's button down and disheveled hair. A cocktail smell of alcohol creeps its way and overtakes the smell of freshly squeezed orange juice. Without taking much time to glance her way, Dan addressed her with a simple apathetic "Hi Serena. I see not much has changed with you." She laughs and makes her way seductively towards Dan, "Well darling, what do you expect when our parents got married; preventing us from our happy ever after?" Dan takes a long sip of orange juice and looks directly at Georgina while replying to Serena, "I'm looking at my happy ever after," shifts his eyes back to Serena and continues, "apparently you haven't sobered up enough yet to realize that it wasn't Rufus and Lily getting married that took it away. It was Georgina being there for me when my mother died. It was Georgina being there for me when the intern scandal happened at the publishing house. And it was also Georgina being there for me when you decided to leave our three-year old DAUGHTER home alone while you were partying till four a.m. with God knows who!" "Well EXCUSE ME! I didn't PRETEND Lilian is you kid. She IS your kid!" "With your record Serena, I'd actually believe if she wasn't." The room fell silent. Serena's eyes watered and her body had shriveled. Her eyes bulged and attached itself viciously to Georgina.

"I think it's time to go." Dan took Georgina's hand gently and led her to the doorway. He turned and addressed the family: "If you're going to sit there and let Serena attack Georgina, then I really don't think these Sunday brunches hold its purpose. Jen, Dad - I expected more of you. Lily, I'd like to congratulate both you and my dad. Your love is an inspiration. You've finally made it. I hope you can be as happy for Georgina and me as I am for you. Damien, I hope you stick around. You two are good for each other." With that the elevators closed – separating Dan from the family for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2: Milo the Big Kid

The room was darkly lit. The lights of New York seemed haunting tonight. Was Dan right about leaving Serena? He hoped he was. After all, Georgina had been there for him when Serena was too busy partying. But Serena WAS the main reason why he was apart of this glamorous (and scandalous) world...could he truly emotionally leave her?

The soft body next to him stirred. He shifted to comfort it, closed his eyes and reassured himself he's doing the right thing.

The smell of waffles lightly made its way under the door and lingered near Dan's nose. He smiled. Georgina was making her famous waffles. On his appearance she greeted him with genuinely, "Good morning, sweetie. I've already packed your laptop, blackberry and journal in your bag. Waffles are almost done and...Oh! Coffee is ready to go. Want a cup?" He moved his way across the room to hug her from behind and simply nodded. It were the little things she does that makes him realize how much she truly loves him. "What are your plans for today? Oh and don't worry I'm joining you today for the cake testing." She turned around to take him in. It was amazing how he could roll out of bed and still look that good. Plus it helps that he's quite romantic. "My parents are bringing back Milo here and I'm picking up Lilian from her slumber party, remember? And and the cake testing which by the way we'll be sampling lots of vanilla based cakes!" she exclaims with glee. Dan  
laughs playfully and responds, "No, I called and said chocolate." She whips around and glares then softens. Her iPhone screams "I Love It" by Icona Pop and her attention is diverted. Georgina puts the phone down, "Ugh, my parents got in early and are on their way now. Less time with my Dan," she whines. He finishes his waffles, kisses her forehead, says goodbye and leaves for the publishing house.

"Mother!" yells Georgina. It's been forever since she has seen them. She's put aside the fact that mother dearest sent her to that dreadful bible boot camp. "Milo!" She yells even louder as he runs into her arms. He squirms under her and holds up a picture he drew on the way back from the Hamptons. "Mommy, look! Isn't it beautiful?!" A picture of the beach was displayed in vibrant color pencil marks. "Sweetie, we can show this to Rufus later on, okay? I'm sure he'd love it," she says as she kisses him on his forehead. Her mother has already settled in, pouring herself some coffee and helping herself to waffles. Norah beams at Milo. He's her only grandchild and spending time with him was definitely different from Georgina. "Oh by the way darling, a blonde woman downstairs was being a little...creepy. She screamed horrifically at Milo then stormed off. The weird thing is that she new Milo. And what right minded person could have a reaction to such a sweet sweet boy?" Georgina stopped dead in her tracks...Serena.


End file.
